Mission to Zi
by E-307
Summary: *CH9 Now Up!*A really big battle! Can Doom be stopped or will he take over Zi?
1. The Beginning

****

Mission 

Chapter One

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

****

Note: E-307 is a new author. Go easy on him okay?

=======================================================

**Spectral's Base of Doom**

E-307 rolls up. 

****

E-307: We have a huge problem here. The Spectral that is currently playing video games over there is a robotic imposter. That's right, an imposter. It was able to take over because the Spectral is stuck in a time warp over there. *Points to left*

*Frozen in Time*

****

E-307: This imposter is the one that sent DN and Mr. Censor to Tartarus. He then froze time there to keep them and BecBet and crew from helping out here. Now with some work I managed to do two things. First I unfroze BecBet and crew. Hopefully they can be of some help. Second, I discovered the source of the time warp. It's being generated by a new evil in the Zoids universe. This is where you all come in. To free Spectral and return things to normal you'll have to venture into the Zoids Universe and defeat this new evil. 

This will require you to make a character…

Rules for your Character:

1: There will be one zoid per person.

2: No pairings unless between your own characters…

3. No character can have an Organoid or Ultimate X. 

4: If your character or its zoid is one of those impossibly invincible with every perfect skill characters or zoids then I _WILL_ change things.

5: I rather not have to deal with any of these long lost relatives of the Blitz Team or any other main character. That goes for Chaotic Century characters too.

6: After the third chapter, no new characters will be accepted.

****

Criteria:

Name: First and Last

Age:

Appearance:

Personality: No bio required.

Zoid:

Occupation: Mercenary, Spy, Backdraft, ZBC, or member of a team (please specify team).

****

E-307: You have all the info you'll need. Once in the Zoids World, you'll meet with out operative, Storm. He will inform you further.

Good Luck. You'll need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time: 

More Information and Assignment Time


	2. Moving on

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Two

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HAHA! This is going really well for my first fic. I only need a total of twenty characters so…here's the ones I have gotten now…

Jessie DSH from Gundam Deathscythe Hell 

Miles Lopez from Silly Leo

Trinity Kyle from BecBet

Vince Draylor from DarkAni

Ting Lee aka, The Kamikaze from Shadowfox the Cyclone

Peter Ward from Chaos

Lace Spade from altereo-man

Revia Lopez from ARIES OF ATTITUDE 

Christian Silvermane from JustaGuy

Akki Koketsu from lunacy

Ally Windham from Mistress of All Worlds

Michael Valentine from maxindpogster

Kyna Mayuna from lyl azn

And

Mike Shin from Steel Knight

Okay… umm that's 14 so I only need 11 more…

Before we move on to the story we have some problems that need to be solved…

JustaGuy—A Blade Liger already comes equipped with an energy shield…so you really don't need to mix the two ligers… 

Chaos—What on Zi is a Trinity Liger BA?  
WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY BLADE LIGERS? I hate to ask but can some people choose a different zoid?

Jessie DSH—What on Zi is a negatronic beam cannon and how would the blades act as wings? Gliding? 

Okay that seems to cover the current problems…only 11 more characters needed before we can start the story. 

---E-307---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time: 

The Story Begins…


	3. Transportation

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Three

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

_______________________________________________________

**Limbo**

****

E-307: Okay People. No more characters will be accepted. I have decided to use all the characters that have been submitted up to this point. Now… The Demon Notebook will be joining you on this expedition. You will be going after Doom, an inter-dimensional criminal. He's bent on controlling the Zoids universe (this time…).

It will be your job to stop him. He is to be brought back here to Limbo. 

****

DN: Once you step through the portal you will transform into your character. We have manipulated things so it will seem like you were always there. Your zoids have been prepared to your specifications though not everything is going to work perfectly…

****

E-307: Now… seeing as has the trip through dimensions may take awhile… we've provided some in-flight entertainment.

****

DN: You'll get to see what going on right now. This is so you'll have an idea of what you'll be up against. *Starts ushering people into the dimensional portal*

****

E-307: Good luck.

*** Planet Zi: Unknown mountainous region***

****

Doom: *to himself* With that fool Spectral out of the way Zi will be mine! 

****

Batzy: But what about the other fan-fiction authors? Surely they've noticed all those timewarps…

****

Doom: Be quiet Batzy! I was in the middle of a super-villain thing! Now where was I? Oh yeah… Zi will be mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Soldier: Sir! Everything is ready for the attack. The troops are ready and the zoids have been prepared for battle. 

****

Doom: PERFECT! BEGIN OPERATION TAKE OVER ZI! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Batzy the robotic bat flew over to a console and pressed a button. An alert rang throughout the base. Everyone raced to their zoids and began to move towards the nearest city.

**Desert; Unknown Underground base**

A portal opens and everyone is dumped onto the floor.   


****

Storm: *Gets up* Okay…uhhh…the zoids should be through here. *Opens door* 

The door opens and the zoids are brought forward. 

****

Storm: Okay…well get to your zoids then move out. Remember… everyone else will act as if you've been here your whole lives. You will be the only ones to know the truth. Doom will know who you are but he doesn't know that you're here. Remember…Doom is insane but he has a lot of zoids and people working for him. I will remain here at this base. If you need anything you can't get out there come back here, but do not let anyone follow you. Okay then… good luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

The Chaos Begins


	4. ReadyFIGHT!

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Four

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

_______________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I haven't had much time to write. I've accepted all of the characters that were submitted BEFORE this chapter but will not use them all in every chapter. I'd like to thank those people who changed their zoid from a Blade Liger to something else. For all those people who didn't… I put all your names into a hat and a few were selected to keep their blade ligers. The others will be given other zoids that were also selected from the hat. If you have a problem… look at this quote from Doc, "The Blade Liger is a very rare unit with only a handful in existence". I did the same thing with the Shadow Foxes. Sorry for any disappointments but not everyone can have some super rare zoid .I put some Mercs together with teams and …it's time to start the story! 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Zoid Battlefield, Valley Area**

****

Dark Judge: Ready…

BOOM!

The Judge Capsule rose from the ground next to the Dark Judge Capsule. It opened and the Judge activated.

****

Dark Judge: What?! You again!  
**Judge**: HAHAHAHA! This battle has been deemed invalid and will be canceled. 

****

Dark Judge: Why does this always happen?  
**Judge**: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Backdraft Team VS The Star Strike Team. Battle-mode 0982. Ready…FIGHT!  
**Dark Judge**: NOT AGAIN!

The Genosaurer on the Backdraft Team roared and clicked its claws. The pilot scowled at the fact that the ZBC dared to interfere in the affairs of the Backdraft Group. The Black Reddler and Red Storm Sworder flew overhead. The pilots were a little worried. The Saber Tiger that stood next to Genosaurer roared and pointed both its gattling rifles in front of it. 

A pale blue ZBC Whale King lowered from the sky. The ZBC ensignia was barely visible on the faded transport. The Main Ramp opened and a Reddler flew into the sky. A Command Wolf was launched next. A liger type zoid with two large cannons on its back landed next to the Command Wolf and roared at the Genosaurer. The last zoid to be launched was one like no other. It was a black cat-like zoid that appeared to have a beak. It had two thrusters in a V shape on its back.

The pilot of the Black Storm Gryphon pulled his finger-less gloves back into place and smiled. He had been selected to test what was hoped to be one of the Zoid Battle Commission's greatest weapons. Kyle Howard was one of the ZBC's most reliable test pilots. He was one of the first people to get to pilot all the new zoids. The last zoid he tested was a new type of Raynos designed for stealth combat.

The Reddler and Black Reddler were already fighting. The paint on the Reddler was scratched up. It looked as is the zoid had been crashed several times. It had. The pilot was Ting Lee better known as the Kamikaze. She had been offered a lot of money by the ZBC to fight in this battle and she was "happy" to accept. She ran out of money when she bought her Reddler. It was the only zoid she could afford after crashing her Pteres.

The Trinity Liger BA was designed specifically to fight the Geno Saurer. That was why it was assigned to this battle. Peter Ward, the zoid's pilot, wasn't happy about having to work with a team but he had to follow orders. He'd fought this particular Geno Saurer before and was the perfect choice for the battle.

Katie North's Command Wolf let out a howl. It was going to fight the Saber Tiger. Katie thought it would be too easy of a battle. She had recently updated her Command Wolf to a Command Wolf AC. Its had also been painted white like the old army Command Wolves.

The Geno Saurer and Trinity Liger started trading fire as the Black Storm Gryphon flew into the air. It started a dogfight with the Storm Sworder. The two Reddlers were still dueling and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

The Command Wolf ran by as the Saber Tiger fired its gattling rifles. Katie suddenly turned her zoid and started charging for the Saber Tiger. The zoid served out of the way of shots and jumped into the air when it got close to the Saber Tiger. As it turned in the air, the Command Wolf's cannon turned and blew the Gattling Rifles right off the tiger-like zoid. The Backdraft zoid fell to the ground and the Command Wolf ran towards the rest of the battle. 

The Black Storm Gryphon was flying as fast as it could but it couldn't keep up with the Storm Sworder. It was able to out maneuver the zoid but couldn't keep avoiding it forever. The BSG was already running out of flight power. The flight power was getting closer to zero as the Storm Sword opened its blades and began flying towards the BSG. Just as the BackDraft zoid was about to slice through the BSG, Kyle fired the zoid's shot cannon and began descending towards the ground. 

The Storm Sworder's pilot ejected as the zoid plummeted to the ground. The BSG landed on the ground, wings still open, and the Storm Sworder hit the ground and exploded (This leads to a really cool looking scene). 

The Black Reddler's pilot was trying his best to avoid the other Reddler but couldn't. He kept taking hits and almost crashed into the enemy. The Kamikaze's Reddler opened its tail blade and flew at the Black Reddler. One flying slash sent the Black Reddler plummeting towards the ground without one of its wings. 

The GenoSaurer and Trinity Liger were still staring each other down. Neither moved, even when the Black Reddler crashed to the ground and exploded behind the Geno Saurer.

BOOM!

The Command Wolf had been shot down by something. Everyone turned to see two Geno Saurers and an Iron Kong were standing about twenty feet away. Everyone turned to look at them.

****

Dark Judge: What now?

****

Judge: Why don't you answer that question?

****

Kyle: Who're you?

****

IronKongPilot: We work for Doom. Neither the BackDraft Group nor the Commission will be able to stop our quest for world domination!

The pilot of the Backdraft Geno Saurer was angered by this. Vince Draylor was on his way to becoming the greatest pilot in the BackDraft Group and he wasn't about to lets some new guys stop the plans of the Backdraft group.

Vince fired his pulse lasers at the Iron Kong several times. The zoid was caught off guard and its arm was blown off. The large zoid toppled over and the two Geno Saurers turned to Vince's. They fired their charged particle cannons. 

Vince avoided the beams but not the explosion. His zoid was sent flying into the air. It hit the ground and slid a short distance before coming to a stop. Vince's zoid struggled to its feet. The two Doom Geno Saurers walked up. They were readying their charged particle cannons when the Trinity Liger BA, Reddler, and Black Storm Gryphon started firing on them. 

One of the GenoSaurers jumped to the side and readied its charged particle cannon. It fired and both ligers jumped out of the way. The Trinity Liger fired its beam cannons while the BSG fired its laser rifle. The GenoSaurer lost its back mounted weapons as the Trinity Liger charged forward.

****

Peter: Strike Laser Claw!

The Trinity Liger landed and the Geno Saurer fell over. One of its legs had been clawed off. The other GenoSaurer fired its grappling claws and grabbed both the Trinity Liger and the BSG. It began shocking them. Suddenly the Reddler shot from the sky like a missile. It smashed right into the Geno Saurer, causing an explosion. A few moments later, Ting limped out of the wreckage and over to the other three pilots.

The Zoids allied to Doom retreated and the Back Draft zoids did the same. Both Judge capsules took off as the ZBC Whale King appeared once again.

*** Meanwhile, Coastal Area***

Four people sat around a campfire, eating lunch. Their zoids were shrouded in shadow by the high cliffs behind them (none of them are evil, BecBect. Though one has some issues). The Pyrotechnics Team had just ended their losing streak by defeating the Champ Team. 

Mal Genji, the Team Leader, stood up. She brushed some of her hair back and then looked back to the rest of the team.

****

Mal: All right Team! If we keeping winning like we did today then we'll be in Class A in no time!

****

Revia: You do know that we're one of the lowest ranked Class B teams there is?

****

Miles: The only ones lower than us are the Fuzzy Pandas and Champ Teams.

****

Mal: Yes I know that. But it doesn't matter! With Trinity and her lightning siax adding to our already great power, we can beat anyone in our way!

****

Revia: What about the Blitz Team.

****

Mal: Okay, anyone but them.

****

Miles: Or the Lightning Team.

****

Revia: Don't forget about the Fleugal Team.

****

Mal: All right! We won't beat everyone. We're just going to do our best.

The oldest member of the Pyrotechnics Team smirked and picked up her cup of coffee. Trinity Kyle was a mercenary that had been hired for a few battles by Mal. She was just going to leave unless they kept paying her, but even she had to admit that they were starting to grow on her.

****

Revia: Too bad we don't have an underwater zoid…

****

Miles: Yeah, then we could go exploring underwater.

The team continued to eat when a black storm sworder landed near the water. The cockpit opened and someone in a lab coat, black pants, a red t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses jumped out. He ran over then tried to catch his breath. 

****

Trinity: Who are you?

****

LabCoat: I'm Dr. Ivo Strike. You're the Pyrotechnics Team, right?

****

Mal: Yeah, that's us. What do you want?

****

Ivo: I'm supposed to give you this. *Hands each member of the Team an envelope*

Each member of the Team examined their envelope. They then opened them. A strange green gas was released from each. The Pyrotechnics Team fell to the ground, knocked out by the gas. 

****

Ivo: *over radio* Bring the Whale King around.

A neon orange Whale King lowered from a cloud and began descending. As the zoids, warriors, and everything else were loaded onto the whale king, a young girl with dirty blond hair and silver sunglasses put down her binoculars and began walking back to her motorcycle.

***BackDraft HQ; Unknown location***

****

Count: Two Geno Saurers and an Iron Kong?

****

Vince: Yes. Those are the zoids they had.

****

Count: And they claimed to be working for someone called "Doom"?

****

Vince: Yes, and they said that the attack was part of a plan for World Domination.

All seven members of the Committee of Seven whispered to each other. Vince waited patiently for them to finish. They were silent and the Count turned back to Vince.

****

Count: This potential threat to the organization cannot be overlooked. Mr. Draylor, we are putting you in charge of investigating and eliminating this threat. You will have all the resources you need. The BackDraft Committee of Seven has spoken.

***Right outside the building***

****

Batzy: Oh crud. The BackDraft Group will be after us now… I'd better go warn Doom.

The Robotic Bat flew from the windowsill towards the mountains.

_______________________________________________________

Next Time: The ZBC's reaction, what happened to the Pyrotechnics Team, and more people join the Chaos (not the person…the actual chaotic activities…)


	5. Spies, evil, and CHAOS!

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Five

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

**********************************************************************************

A/N: I was just watching the last episode of Zoids New Century /0 and I noticed something. The UltraSaurus that's the Goal of the Royal Cup is the same UltraSaurus that had the Gravity Cannon! It's the one that fought the Death Stinger! Am I the only one that noticed that? 

And now… WHAT PART OF "I WILL NOT ACCEPT NEW CHARACTERS AFTER THE THIRD CHAPTER"!?!? You two people ( DS-Dark Salamander and Sailor Jurai) are too late. Sorry but I set these rules in the beginning so its your fault if you didn't read them…

**********************************************************************************

***Commissioner's Office; ZBC HQ***

Ting, Peter, Kyle, and Katie were sitting in front of the desk. The Commissioner was going over the report Peter had submitted. He didn't look happy.

****

Commissioner: They weren't part of the BackDraft Group?

****

Peter: No, they attacked the BackDraft Zoids.

****

Commissioner: And they were using two GenoSaurers and an Iron Kong.

****

Kyle: Yes.

The Commissioner sat for a moment and thought. Kyle, Katie, and Peter sat patiently and waited. Ting was getting bored and crossed her arms.

****

Commissioner: We have some work to do. 

****

Katie: Work?

****

Commissioner: Yes, we have to find out as much as possible about this before it escalates into something dangerous. First, we'll be needing some insurance incase our plans fail… Mr. Howard, we'll be giving you the Black Storm Gryphon, bring the zoid to the main hanger tonight for full armaments. Ms.North, I need you to contact the leader of the Blitz Team and ask him to bring the team up here.

****

Katie and Kyle: Yes, sir.

The Commissioner was about to say something else when the door opened. A young girl with dirty blond hair and silver sunglasses walked in. She walked right up to the desk and took off her sunglasses.

****

Savanna: I have news you might find interesting.

****

Commissioner: Can it wait until we finish here?

****

Savanna: No, this might have something to do with this "Doom" person.

Savanna Walker pulled an envelope out of her jacket and threw onto the desk. The Commissioner picked it up and opened it. Inside were a videodisk and several pictures. 

**A Few moments later**

****

Commissioner: Dr. Ivo Strike? We need to find out who he is and why he kidnapped the Pyrotechnics Team. Ms. Walker, Ms. Lee, we've deposited your paychecks into your accounts but we will require your services for another mission. Oh, and Ms. Lee, since your zoid was destroyed we're going to let you take a spare one from our hanger.

****

Savanna: All right

****

Ting: Whatever.

****

Commissioner: Mr. Ward, contact our spy within the BackDraft Group and find out if they know anything about what's going on.

The warriors left the room and the Commissioner turned on his computer. He began typing and e-mail.

*** Doom's Base; Mountains***

****

Batzy: *Flies through window* DOOM! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

****

Doom: *Golfing* What?

****

Batzy: *lands on ball* The BackDraft Group is sending people after us! What're we gonna do?

****

Doom: It's only the BackDraft Group. We can beat them. 4!

****

Batzy:!

Doom hit the ball and Batzy. The ball missed but Batzy was a hole-in-one.

***BackDraft Base; Island Area***

Jessie DSH sat at her computer working on a zoid simulation when an E-mail message popped up. It was from Peter Ward. Jessie was the ZBC's spy in the BackDraft Group. She locked her door before opening the e-mail.

****

Jessie: *scans e-mail* Hmmm… this "Doom" guy must be the one Draylor was talking about earlier… 

Jessie sent a reply containing the information she had found. She also sent the plans the BackDraft had for dealing with this new threat. As soon as the e-mail was sent, Jessie turned the computer off and got up.

****

Jessie: Well I'd better get to work…

As she walked out the door, Jessie picked up her sunglasses and Black Leather Jacket. 

***A Great Hammer (transport zoid); somewhere above the Jungle***

Danny Keasel had just been hired by the ZBC to spy on a Dr. Ivo Strike. She was tracking the doctor's Whale King in her transport. The Whale King was almost impossible to lose… it was bright neon orange after all.

The Whale King landed deep in the Jungle and Danny went to her Shadow Fox. She launched the zoid and proceeded in the direction that the Whale King landed.

***Arcade; ZBC Convention Center***

A young girl with black hair held up in pigtails was sitting inside the Virtual Zoids Challenge machine waiting for her next opponent. She'd been defeating everyone that bothered to challenge her. Of course the fact that she was an actual Zoid Warrior did make things a little unfair.

She had just vanquished another group of foes when two new people signed on to the game. 

****

Freefall: Who am I facing now?

Two screens showing the new challengers popped up in the artificial cockpit. One was a young blond man with green eyes and the other was a scary person that was wrapped in many sand colored cloaks.

****

Freefall: Who are you two? I'm Freefall Wolf.

****

Bit: Name's Bit Cloud. Hope you're up for a challenge.

****

Freefall: Bring it on. Any idea who our creepy friend is?

****

Cloak: *in a low, creepy voice* You can call me Cloak…

****

Judge: Battlefield Set-up! Battle mode 1986, Shooting Challenge! Warriors are reminded that this battle mode allows random entries. Ready…FIGHT!

Freefall charged right for Bit in her virtual Command Wolf. She dodged his fire and started shooting back. The Blitz Team warrior jumped to the side and opened fire again. Neither of them was paying any attention to Cloak, who was slowly targeting them from a safe distance.

Freefall tried a jumping attack but Bit's Command Wolf jumped to the side. Just as he was about to fire…

BOOM!

They both went down. Cloak had taken them out with one shot each. Freefall and Bit opened comm channels but Cloak was gone.

****

Freefall: Where'd he go?

****

Bit: Don't know… Well I'd better be going. See ya around sometime.

****

Freefall: Bye.

Freefall stepped out of the machine and watched as a red haired girl dragged Bit off into the crowd. She began making her way towards the exit.

**Outside**

Freefall was walking towards the hanger she had stored her Raynos in when the crowds of people seemed to get smaller. Soon she was the only person on the street. She started to get creeped out and walked faster. Freefall heard something behind her and turned around. Something rushed by her and she turned around again. Cloak had his back to her. 

Suddenly the goggles around Freefall's neck fell off. They had been cut off. Cloak turned around and raised his arms out from under the cloaks. He was holding a sword, and it looked sharp.

****

Cloak: Hmmm…I missed. I must be losing my touch…

****

Freefall: What's going on? What do you want?

****

Cloak: Simply, I've been sent to kill you.

Freefall Wolf ran as fast as she could. Cloak was right behind her. Once she got into her Raynos she'd teach this guy to mess with her. 

Freefall reached the door to the hanger but it wouldn't open. She tried the keycard but it didn't work. Cloak was getting closer every second.

****

Freefall: HELP! Someone help me! There's a maniac with a sword after me!

****

Cloak: No one can help you…

Freefall sank to the ground as Cloak walked up. Cloak raised his sword and Freefall closed her eyes. It was the end for her…

****

Cloak: Goodbye.

Cloak brought his sword slicing through the air, and…

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Next Time: 

More Cliffhangerish kinda things, you find out what's going to happen and perhaps I'll get a dictionary…


	6. Enter BOOM!

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Six

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

#######################################################

…Nothing happened. Freefall opened her eyes slowly. There was a thin, muscular man holding back Cloak's arm. The man punched Cloak and sent the mysterious assailant staggering back.

****

Cloak: You'll regret that!

****

Dominick:…

Cloak ran forward with his sword raised. Dominick punched but Cloak jumped over him. Just as Cloak was about to slice, Freefall stuck her foot out and tripped him. Dominick then landed a powerful uppercut to where Cloak's jaw should have been.

****

Cloak: *jumps back* I'll be back to finish this another time!

Cloak jumped into the air and disappeared. Dominick walked over to Freefall and helped her off the ground. The young girl dusted herself off and looked up. Her unknown hero had walked a short distance and picked something up off the ground. He walked back over and handed Freefall her goggles. 

Freefall looked down at the goggles for a moment. She looked up to see Dominick slowly walking away.

****

Freefall: Hey wait!  


Dominick stopped and turned back to Freefall.

****

Freefall: Thanks for saving me. I thought I was finished. 

****

Dominick: … *smirks and continues walking*

***Doom's Base; Mountains***

Batzy was trying to reattach his wing while Doom was building a Death Saurer Model Kit. Batzy reattached his wing but then his head fell off.

****

Batzy: Not again…

Batzy's body walked around searching for its head when the phone rang. Doom answered it but wasn't paying attention. 

****

Dr. Strike: Doom, I got the four people you said to. Uh…Doom… are you paying attention?

****

Batzy: I doubt he is… what have you found, Ivo?

****

Dr. Strike: I just kidnapped the four people Doom told me too…

****

Batzy: And no one knows?

****

Dr. Strike: No. We took all four of them and everything in the area. 

****

Batzy: That's good. Make sure they don't escape. If anything happens call immediately. We already have the BackDraft Group after us; we don't need any more interference.

****

Dr. Strike: The BackDraft Group?!

****

Batzy: Don't worry. I'm hiring an assassin to deal with the one in charge of the operation.

****

Dr. Strike: Okay… 

Dr. Strike hung up the phone. Batzy's body was still wandering around on the table. It was just about to reach its head when it turned and fell off the table.

****

Batzy: This is getting INCREDIBLY annoying…

***Prison Area; Dr. Ivo Strike's Base/Laboratory***

Miles began to stir. He put a hand to a head as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of cell. The last thing the boy could remember was opening the envelope that the doctor had handed him.

****

Miles: Revia! Revia where are you?

****

Revia: I'm over here.

Miles looked through his cell door. In the cell across from his was the rest of the Pyrotechnics Team. Trinity was laying down on one of the beds in the cell and both Revia and Mal were at the bars.

****

Miles: What's going on? How'd we end up here?

****

Mal: That doctor kidnapped us. When I get my hands on him…

****

Guard: Be quiet prisoners!

The large guard yelled once then returned to his post. Trinity sat up when he left and turned to the rest of the team.

****

Trinity: I have a plan. 

****

Mal: Really?! What is it?

****

Trinity: Revia fakes being sick. And when the guard comes, I hurt him.

****

Miles: And how does that help us get out? 

****

Trinity: I don't know… it would just make me feel better. 

****

Revia: We can take his keys while you hurt him…

****

Trinity: Okay.

They heard some strange noises coming from just out of sight but shrugged it off. They were about to proceed with their plans when someone walked into the room. It was short girl with curly violet brown hair. She held up a set of keys and smiled.

****

Danny: Hi. I'm Danny Keasel. You guys must be the Pyrotechnics Team.

****

Mal: Yeah…

Danny unlocked the cells and freed the Pyrotechnics Team. She then dragged the unconscious guard from his post and threw him into a cell.

****

Danny: *locks cell* The ZBC sent me to break you out. 

****

Trinity: I wanted to hurt the guard…

****

Danny and The others: *sweatdrop*…

***Outside…***

A Lightning Siax and a Storm Sworder waited for the signal to attack. Ting Lee and Savanna Walker had been paid double to assist with this operation. With these two the comm link was gathering dust…

****

Savanna: There's the signal…

****

Ting: Whatever.

Both zoids opened fire. The building started shaking and several Zabats and HelCats were deployed.

***Dr. Ivo Strike's Lab***

****

Dr. Strike: What's going on!?!?!?!

****

RandomServant: The prisoners have escaped and we're under attack.

****

Dr. Strike: Ready my Storm Sworder!

****

RS: All right.

***Hanger***

The Pyrotechnics Team and Danny ran into the Hanger. Danny had sent the signal to attack two minutes ago. They found their zoids and jumped in. A Red GunSniper, Green Command Wolf, Black ShadowFox, Red/Black Lightning Siax, and Black/Blue Razor Fusion (New with marshmallow pieces! If you don't get the joke ignore it…) roared and ran through the open hanger doors.

The zoids started firing on the HelCats that were attacking another Lightning Siax. A Black Storm Sworder was launched from the lab/base a few moments later. It shot right for the Storm Sworder that had wiped out the Zabats.

Soon there wasn't a Helcat left standing. The Storm Sworder SSS Type was the only enemy zoid left. Both zoids flew at top speed. Dr. Strike avoided Ting's kamikaze attacks each time.

****

Dr. Strike: You're no match for my Storm Sworder SSS!

****

Ting: *sarcasm* Yeah, Sure.

The Storm Sworder SSS opened its wing blades and started flying towards Ting's Storm Sworder. Ting opened the blade on her zoid's head and flipped in mid-air. Just as the Storm Sworder SSS flew underneath it, Ting's Storm Sworder cut into it. The Zoid was damaged but not out of the battle. It started retreating.

****

Dr. Strike: RETREAT! 

Two Whale Kings rose from the base. The Storm Sworder SSS flew into one and then they both disappeared.   
  
**Mal**: Well… that was… uhhh… I forgot what I was going to say…

BOOM!

The lab half of the base exploded. The main base complex was unharmed and empty. The computer core had been destroyed so Danny wasn't able to collect any information on the new threats of Doom and Dr. Ivo Strike.

***Desert Battlefiled***  


The Dark Judge capsule crashed to the ground. It opened and the Dark Judge turned around.

****

Dark Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set up! The SuperNova Team VS The Fire Star Team. Battle-mode 0999. Ready…FIGHT!

A Black Blade Liger, a black Gun Sniper, a black Shield Liger, and a Cannon Tortoise stepped forward. Their opponents had just launched from their Whale King.

****

Lance: Alright Team, choose an enemy and but leave the Blade Liger to me. 

****

Mike: I'll deal with the Shield Liger.

****

Christian: The GunSniper is my target.

****

Akki: Oh, so I get that slow-mo Cannon Tortoise? 

****

Lance: Let's get 'em!

****

Mike and Akki: Yeah!

****

Christian: *smirks and nods*

The Fire Star Team zoids ran forward. The SuperNova Team zoids rushed to meet them. On a cliff not too far away, someone in a blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans put down a pair of binoculars and picked up an anti-zoid bazooka.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Next Time:

Gathering of Evil, The Blitz Team joins the fun, and a special guest shows up.


	7. Cookie Cart and other insanenessnessness

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Seven

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

#######################################################

The Black Blade Liger and Silver Blade Liger had started clawing one another. The rolled right past the Leomaster. The Leomaster fired its cannons and the Black Shield Liger dodged. It charged forward but was warded off by another cannon shot.

The Lightning Saix was running circles around the Cannon Tortoise. The turtle-like zoid fired its cannon but couldn't hit Akki's zoid.

****

Akki: That the best you can do? 

The Lightning Saix ran around behind the Cannon Tortoise and fired. The enemy zoid went down as Christian's zoid ran by. It dodged the GunSniper's Weasel Unit Assault. Christian turned his zoid and fired with his machine guns. The GunSniper dodged to the side but suddenly…

BOOM!

A missile just missed the cockpit and hit the zoid's back. The GunSniper went down. The Lightning Siax was running at top speed towards the Black Blade Liger when a missile slammed into its neck. The zoid went flying and rolled across the ground. Blades broke off and flew threw the air, one slamming right into the zoid's cockpit and the back mounted cannon broke off as well.

Christian ran his zoid over to the wrecked Lightning Saix and jumped out he ran over to the cockpit and tried to open it.

Lace was too busy fighting the Black Blade Liger to notice his teammate get taken down by an invisible force. Jessie moved her zoid and avoided the Silver Blade Liger's blades. She readied the Negatronic Beam cannon and fired. The Silver Blade Liger dodged and the beam hit the Shield Liger. Mike Shin's zoid went down and the Leomaster walked over to it. It fired twice and froze the Shield Liger's Command System.

Another missle took out the Dark Judge. No one noticed the last missile until it was too late. One last missile slammed into the downed Cannon Tortoise's cockpit and the entire zoid exploded. 

**Storm's Underground Base**

Storm was sitting a console. He looked very stressed. 

****

Storm: *whew* Just managed to prevent her from being sliced in half by her own blades. Now I just hope they can avoid that crazy person with the bazooka.

****

Computer: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

****

Storm: What!? Where!? *turns around*

Storm looks around for the intruder and Spectral walks by with a cookie. Storm fell over when he saw Spectral.

****

Storm: What are you doing here?

****

Spectral: I thought I'd come see how things are going.

****

Storm: Okay, where'd you get that cookie?

****

Spectral: *points over shoulder* There's a cookie cart over there?

****

Storm: Hmmm, where'd that come from? *rushes off to get cookie*

**Back on the battlefield**

****

Lace: What's going on?

****

Jessie: Why don't you tell me?

****

Kyna: Look!

A Whale King rose into the air in the distance. It disappeared into some clouds after about a minute.

****

Mike (Valentine): Lace, Akki's zoid is a wreck…

****

Lace: What?!

As the Leomaster and Silver Blade Liger ran over to the downed Lightning Siax, the BackDraft zoids retreated to their own Whale King.

**Mountains**

Kage Masurao and Sean O'Malley were in serious trouble. They were both bound and gagged on the ground. After some bandits jumped them, they were beaten up then tied up. The Bandits were picking through their campsite. Luckily their zoids were well hidden in the dense trees.

****

Bandit Leader: Well, we got what we came for so there's no more need to keep you two around…

The Bandit Leader drew a gun and pointed it right at Kage. He was about to fire when some of his Bandits ran by. The rest were running in fear as well. A huge shadow was descending towards the ground. The Bandit leader ran for his life as the Salamander landed.

Once all the bandits were out of sight, a young girl jumped from the Salamander. She jogged over to Kage and Sean and pulled out a knife. 

**Doom's Base**

Doom was sitting in the boardroom. Batzy was in the chair next to him. Opposite the robotic bat was Dr. Ivo Strike. The doctor was sitting next to Cloak. Opposite her was the bazooka wielding person.

****

Doom: Well, well, well. It seems that we're all here now. Time to begin.

=======================================================

Next Time:

Things get worse…


	8. Repairs and Evil Meetings

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Eight

By, E-307 

w/ help from Spectral and other fanfiction authors

****

Note: Spectral and E-307 do not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

#######################################################

****

Doom: First, this is Cloak. She's an assassin I've hired to help us. Now Batzy will explain what's going on.

****

Batzy: Okay. We've discovered that E-307 has sent several fanfiction authors here to stop us. We don't know who they are, we just know that they're here. 

****

Dr. Strike: That's not good.

****

Batzy: No it isn't. Second, both the ZBC and Backdraft Group have sent people after us. We've got to get them before they get us.

****

Boom (guy with bazooka): BLOW THEM ALL UP!  
**Bazty**: …moving on… Cloak, you and Boom will go after the BackDraft Group. Dr. Strike will deal with the ZBC. 

**Meanwhile**

Ally Windham was quietly tending to a fire. Sean was rubbing his wrists. The rope marks had yet to fade. Kage was watching Ally suspiciously. 

****

Kage: Who are you?

****

Ally: *quietly* Ally Windham.

****

Sean: Thanks for helping us. Those guys just jumped us out of no where.

Ally was about to respond when something started to rustle the bushes. Ally drew a gun and pointed it at the bush.

**A little later; Storm's base**

Storm was typing at a console quickly. Spectral (why is he still there?) was walking on the base's ceiling. Suddenly another alarm went off.

****

Storm: What now?

****

Spectral: There's someone at the door.

Storm opened the base's main door and a Silver Blade Liger walked into the base. A Gustav followed, carrying a severely damaged Lightning Siax and a liger type zoid. The Leo master followed the Gustav. The base's door closed after the zoids and Storm walked over to the zoids.

****

Lace: Storm, Akki's hurt.

****

Storm: I know. It's about time you got here!

The zoid pilots jumped out of their zoids and walked over to the Gustav. Christian and Storm lifted Akki out of the Gustav and carried her to the medical bay. Michael Valentine and Lace Spade moved the damaged Lightning Siax to the repair bay. Spectral followed them on the ceiling.

**Medical Bay**

Christian and Storm set Akki down of one of the beds that occupied the large room and walked over to a computer console that was next to the bed.

****

Christian: Will she be okay?

****

Storm: Of course. In fact… she'll be back in battle tomorrow morning.

****

Christian: How is that possible?

****

Storm: Like this.

Storm typed something on the computer console that was next to the bed and Akki was instantly healed. She sat up and looked around.

****

Akki: That was weird.

****

Storm: Just try to not do that again.

****

Akki: Uh…sure…

**Zoid Repair Bay**

Lace drove the Gustav into the repair bay and Michael followed in his LeoMaster and Christian's zoid seemed to follow on its own. They stopped and Lace and Michael jumped out of their zoids. They looked around at the dark repair bay. With the exception of the light let in by the open door, the room was pitch black.

****

Lace: Hello?

****

Michael: Anyone there?

A cloud of smoke rose from the ground and when it cleared, Spectral stood in front of the two warriors. The lights clicked on and the room was revealed. 

****

Lace: Are you going to fix the zoids?  
**Spectral**: *Suddenly wearing a ZBC mechanic's uniform* Yep. Here I go!

Spectral jumped into the air and landed on the damaged Lightning Siax. A large cloud of dust enveloped all five zoids and the sounds of zoids being repaired were heard. About ten minutes later the dust cleared and Spectral walked over to Michael and Lace while he dusted himself off. The zoids looked as if they were brand new. Both warriors were shocked.

****

Spectral: Well, the zoids are all fixed.

****

Lace: Wow.

****

Michael: That was amazing…

****

Lace: Hey, do you know where we can get something to eat?

****

Spectral: No.

****

Michael: Then let's go find Storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BackDraft HQ; unknown location**

Jessie DSH, Kyna Mayuna, and Mike Shin stood before the Committee of Seven. The BackDraft leaders did not seem happy.

****

Count: Yet another attack by Doom's forces. This cannot go unpunished.

****

BlueHairedWoman: You three will be teamed with Mr. Draylor. 

****

Count: Your mission will be to assist him in dealing with Doom. Before you leave, find out why our assassin has failed to kill Freefall Wolf.

****

Jessie, Kyna, and Mike: Yes, sir.

****

Count: That will be all. The BackDraft Committee of Seven has spoken.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Bar**

Freefall Wolf sat at the bar waiting for her drink. The bartender set it down in front of her. She reached for the glass and a knife sliced through the cup and imbedded its self into the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:  
Freefall and ??? Vs Cloak and the Pyrotechnics Team's Revenge


	9. I can't think of a title for this chapte...

****

Mission to Zi 

Chapter Nine

By, E-307 

w/ help from other fanfiction authors

****

Note: E-307 does not own zoids. Any other people featured in this fic do not own zoids. It's safe to say that none of us own Zoids.

#######################################################

Freefall looked down at the knife that had just sliced through her drink and into the bar. She dove out of the way as she realized what was about to happen. Just as the warrior hit the ground and turned around, Cloak's sword sliced the stool she had been sitting on in half. The assassin raised her sword and turned to Freefall.

****

Cloak: You may have gotten away last time, but this time it'll be different.

****

Freefall: *puts goggles on* You're right, I was ready for you this time.

Freefall threw a small black ball at Cloak. Just as it was about to hit the assassin, it exploded into a bright flash of light. As everyone else was blinded, Freefall ran from the bar.

By the time Cloak had caught up with Freefall, the zoid warrior had already launched her zoid. The Blue Raynos flew out of the city. Soon it was followed by a sand colored Blade Liger.

The Raynos turned and opened fire on the assassin's zoid. The liger dodged and returned fire. The Raynos turned to make another attack but had to dodge several missiles and shells that a GunSniper that had more guns than even Leena's had fired.

****

BOOM: DIE!  
**Freefall**: Not another one!

The Blade Liger lowered its blades and was about to jump into the air when the ground exploded around it. Everyone turned to see a Shadow Fox standing a few feet away. Its special laser vulcan gun was smoking…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Doom's HQ**

****

Doom: Why is it that no matter where I go, Spectral or his annoying friends find a way to ruin my plans?  
**Batzy**: How should I know?

****

Doom: Forget it…we have to ready the final phase of my plans…

****

Batzy: Very well…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Storm's Base**

Akki, Christian, Michael, Lace, and Storm were all sitting around a table, eating some lunch.

****

Akki: Is there any extra information you can give us on Doom, Storm?

****

Storm: Uh, sure. Let's see…

Storm spun his chair around and rolled it over to the computer console. He typed something and the giant view screen showed a picture of Doom and some information about him.

****

Storm: Let's see, Doom is an inter-dimensional criminal who has been continuously trying to take over different dimensions. For a while, he had a nice collection of them until he entered Spectral's dimension. Naturally there was a big fight between the two villains. Thankfully, Spectral won. The two of them have been fighting each other ever since. Doom really can't do much besides call forth armies. He pilots various battle mechs but I'm not sure what kind of zoid he'll be using…

****

Michael: Can you tell us anything about some of his minions.

****

Storm: Ah, Doom usually keeps three "generals" with him. He's hired Cloak, an assassin from this dimension so we don't know much about her…as for the other three…there are Dr. Strike, Batzy, and Boom.

Dr. Strike is Doom's technological expert. He can build robots about as well as Spectral but…he's horrible at creating AI's…so his robots all turn out stupid. He has a variety of hi-tech weaponry at his fingertips and pilots a Storm Sworder SSS.

Next is Boom. He's insane…and carries explosives. As demonstrated by Spectral, that isn't a safe combination. He's likely to open fire first and never ask questions. He also pilots a GunSniper that looks like a walking armory…

And Last is Batzy…he's just annoying.

****

Lace: They don't sound very tough…

****

Storm: We'll they'll a lot more powerful than they seem.

****

Christian: What happened to Spectral?

****

Storm: He's gone? Maybe now they'll be some sanity around here…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A ZBC Base was under Heavy attack from three Whale Kings and a Storm Sworder SSS.

****

Dr. Strike: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that! No one can stop Dr. Strike!

Suddenly the Storm Sworder SSS took a hit from an unknown source. He looked around frantically.

****

???(three people): AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

???: Prepare for Trouble!

****

???2: And make it double!

****

???: To protect the world from devastation.

****

???2: To unite all peoples within our nation!

****

???: To denounce the evils of people like you!

****

???2: To stop Doom's evil schemes and yours, too!

****

???: Revia!

****

???2: Miles!

****

Revia: The Pyrotechnics Team, blasting off at the speed of light!

****

Miles: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

****

Mal: And I'm Mal! That's Right!

****

Trinity: I'm here too…

Dr. Strike turned around to see the Pyrotechnics Team standing atop a cliff, not far from the base. All four zoids roared and opened fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Dr. Strike must retreat, Organoids?, and what did happen to Spectral?…I hope he didn't get into the cookies again…


End file.
